Survival from Extinction
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Eons ago, the Great Beasts that ruled Cybertron were wiped out by the calamity known as the Great Cataclysm. Now, thanks to advanced science they live and breathe once more. But for how long? Just as they were suddenly brought back, they face the danger of extinction once again. Born from the fire of their destruction, The Great Beasts will do anything to ensure the survival of the
1. Chapter 1: A Fiery Birth

Survival from Extinction

Eons ago, the Great Beasts that ruled Cybertron were wiped out by the calamity known as the Great Cataclysm. Now, thanks to advanced science they live and breathe once more. But for how long? Just as they were suddenly brought back, they face the danger of extinction once again. Born from the fire of their destruction, The Great Beasts will do anything to ensure the survival of their race.

Author's Note: Now that I've watched the WHOLE seasons of Transformers: Prime I've been thinking about all sorts of Predacon characters! I have a DeviantART page with three of them posted up from this story. Enough of my rambling, enjoy!

NOTE: I actually started this about a year ago but have been so busy that I didn't post them up until now. Plus with work and certain things going on my life has been a bit hectic. I will finish my other stories whenever I have the spare time. :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. And this cookie. *noms*

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::CommLink::_

 _/Predacon Speech/_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 _~Inside a cave screams could be heard as a huge wildfire spread throughout, burning everything it touched. The fire was not an accident, it was set on purpose. The beings inside the Hyper Evolution Chambers tried their best to break open the thick glass so they can escape. But it was no use as the flames quickly spread, engulfing and offlining them one by one. One being managed to wake up from her stasis and see the destruction around her. She got scared and wondered why everything was burning. She got her answer when she saw the ones that created them. She knew those were her creators because of the information that was downloaded in her processors, but something was wrong. They weren't trying to save them at all, rather they were the ones that caused the fire in the first place! She struggled in her chamber, trying to break free so she could help her brethren. Hearing a menacing laugh, she looked to her right and saw one of her creators with an evil grin on his face. He was a metallic grey color with accents of purple. He had blood red optics that looked like they could see into your soul. She heard him laugh again as a green portal appeared behind him, the other creators rushing to enter and escape the flames._

 _ **=To think that I made a mistake bringing you all to life. You are nothing but dangerous beasts that shouldn't have even existed in the first place. Hehe, I hope you all burn in the Pits where you belong...=**_

 _The huge Mech turned around and headed to the portal, not noticing the thrashing being inside the Chamber. She didn't understand, why would her creators do this? Why would they bring them to life only to destroy them? Why? Seeing the retreating Mech's back she flew into a rage, using her tail and claws to break out of the Chamber and rush towards her creators, intending to offline them. She slid to a stop when the portal closed and roared in anger. She wanted to go and find them but she had to save her comrades from the fire. One by one she saved them by breaking their chambers, urging them to escape. She was on the fifth chamber when an explosion was heard, not faltering for even a moment the being tried her best to break open the chamber so her brethren could be freed. One of the other beings she saved ran back to her and grabbed her by the tail. He told her that the flames were too much and to quickly leave before the place caved in. Soon as he said this another explosion occurred right next to them and the beings ran out of the cave. The Femme turned her helm back to the other Hyper Evolution Chambers and keened as a tear ran down her face._

 _/I'm so sorry... Please forgive me.../_

 _She ran out of the cave just in time, as another explosion rocked the place. The femme keened in sorrow and quickly turned back to try and save more of her kind, but got pulled back by the other being. The place was too dangerous; they had to keep moving away from the spreading flames. Her and the other beings ran as fast as they could to get away, vowing to return to find survivors.~_

Chapter 1: A Fiery Birth

On the side of a mountain was a large cave that doubled as some sort of secret Laboratory. It didn't look like much of a lab, or even a cave anymore. Everything was burnt and destroyed from a resulting fire that engulfed the place 3 days ago. Charred, mangled bodies of something that once existed scattered throughout the cave, looking like melted piles of scrap metal and bones. 5 large dragon like beings entered the cave and began looking for anything alive. After an hour of looking three of the beings walked up to one of them, a look of sadness on their faces.

 _/I'm sorry, but I can't find any survivors.../_ said one being

 _/I searched everywhere in this Primus forsaken cave and not one survivor!/_ said another being.

 _/Everything is... gone. We couldn't find any life.../_ said the third being.

One of the beings, a femme turned around and looked at them. She had dark silver colors on her body with a cream underbelly. Her helm had some sort of curved crest that had light and dark purple colorings on them. Her claws and various parts of her body were also a mix of light and dark purple. She vented as she spoke.

 _/I see... I'm going to check this area over here./_

Leaving the three to continue her search, another dragon like being approached the three and vented softly. He had the colors of black with a mix of gold surrounding his frame. His helm was a dark black color with hints of gold here and there. He looked at the others, then to the retreating femme and watched as she entered another area of the cave.

 _/I don't believe she'll find any survivors... No matter how long she searches there won't be any of our kind living, not after what happened.../_

Another femme gently nudged him and crooned a little. She had dark blue colors on her body with a mix of light blue. She had huge wings on her back with a set of mid-wings on the base of her tail and some tail-wings at the end. Her optics her big and bright yellow with some blue and light pink in the center. Her claws and some of her horns were black. Plus she had the odd ability to retract her teeth. The femme sighed as she looked down with half lidded optics, not wanting to face the truth of what happened.

 _/I don't want to believe that. T-there has to more of our kind still alive in this cave. There just has to be.../_

A Mech dragon like being snorted and growled, getting everyone's attention. He was yellow with a little bit of red coloring on his helm, claws and tail. At the end of his tail were 4 hard coverings that when opened, revealed a long black stinger that was filled with powerful mech-venom. His optics glowed as he kept growling.

 _/Frag it to the fragging Pit! This isn't right! Why did the fire kill off most of our comrades anyway?! Where were our Creators?! They were supposed to come save us!/_

A third femme looked around the cave, seeing the scorched remains of what once was her family. She was mostly red in coloring except for her large wings, the sharp membrane being a lighter red. She had a blue and light violet chest covering that was hard as steel. Her helm was decorated with light violet metallic scales that came down to the end of her neck. Her beak was the same color with long curved protrusions on the top but the bottom part of her jaw was the same color as her claws, parts of her neck and underbelly. She also had decorative horns that surrounded her optics and curved outward. She was the largest of the group and looked like a Wyvern.

 _/It's been three days since the fire. I wonder why they haven't come to get us?/_

 _/They probably abandoned us... Just left us to fend for ourselves!/_ said the yellow dragon.

Meanwhile the femme that saved the others was walking around in another section of the cave, optics and audio receptors on the alert for any movement or sound. She noticed that this part of the cave looked like a lab where one would study something. It hasn't even been touched by the fire except for some areas. She kept looking around when she heard something whimpering. Turning her helm she heard the sound again and walked up to a desk. The sound was louder at this point so she looked underneath it to see what was making the odd sound. She felt her spark jump in shock as she gasped.

 _/By the Gods... A Sparkling, a femme one too.../_

She saw it whimpering as it covered its optics with its front claws. The femme Sparkling had the colors of silver with some colored highlights of crystal blue. Its underbelly was black and had a few spikes on the tip of its tail. Poor thing must've been scared out its mind. The femme let out a series of soft clicks and chirps to get the Sparkling's attention. It worked as the little femme looked up at the larger one and let out a surprised chirp of her own, stumbling backwards. The femme chuckled.

 _/It's okay little one. Come on out, it's safe now. No harm will come to you./_

The Sparkling chirped and suddenly ran out from under the desk and dove into her Sparkling Pouch, curling up and purring. Needless to say the larger Femme was shocked at first, but relaxed and purred as she felt the Sparkling shift her weight to get more comfortable. She felt something tug at her Spark and tilted her helm in confusion. Deciding to check into it she realized that the Sparkling was trying to form a Creator Bond with her. She didn't hesitate and opened up the bond to the little sparkling, sending feelings of love and happiness through. She chuckled again when she felt the little one's feelings through the bond. It was scared at first but is now happy to have a Creator.

 _(To think that me finding this little one would cause me to form a bond with her... A Creator Bond... I'm a... A Creator now...)_

The Femme purred loudly, getting the Sparkling in her pouch to purr in return. Checking the area carefully, she left the lab and headed outside the cave where the others are. She growled softly to get their attention. The Black and gold dragon walked up to her.

 _/Did you find anything?/_ He asked.

 _/I did actually. A survivor.../_

She put her claws in her pouch and gently pulled out the little Sparkling, placing her on the ground. Everyone was shocked to see that a survivor of the fire had lived. They all leaned in close, using their olfactory sensors to get the little one's scent. The Sparkling looked up with wide optics and let out a happy trill when one of them nuzzled her side. The large red Femme giggled.

 _/She is so cute! Where did you find her?/_

 _/I found her near the back of the cave. She was in some sort of laboratory that wasn't touched by the flames. Poor thing was scared out of her mind and jumped into my pouch when she saw me./_

She had a faint smile on her muzzle when the Sparkling decided to nibble on her claws. Everyone was relieved that one of their own survived the devastating fire. The blue dragon nuzzled her and gently lifted her in one of her claws, rocking the Sparkling back and forth. She laughed when the little one playfully bit her arm.

 _/So adorable! I don't mind taking her in as my own Sparkling./_ she said.

The red dragon femme huffed and looked at the dark blue femme. _/Maybe I want her as my own Sparkling? Who says you can just keep her?/_

The blue femme scoffed and rolled her optics, making the little Sparkling giggle at the movement. / _/You are too hyper to care for a Sparkling. I'm taking care of her./_

 _/As if! I am!/_

 _/Grr! You wanna tussle?!/_

The two Femmes growled at each other, not noticing how the little Sparkling was laughing at their actions. The two Mechs watching chuckled, they instinctively knew that the Femme's Sparkling Protocols would activate and make them want to take the little one in as their own. The Sparkling felt herself being lifted out of the blue one's claws and cradled in her Creator Femme's claws. She purred loudly causing the growling femmes to stop and look at them.

 _/Femmes? I'm taking this one as my Sparkling. The little one opened up a Creator Bond with me and I accepted it. So I'm her Creator from now on./_

Both femmes stared at the other femme and groaned, wanting to have the little one as their own. The yellow Mech laughed at how they looked while the black and gold Mech shook his helm, trying not to laugh as well. The femme then closed her optics and growled in anger, getting the black and gold Mech's attention.

 _/Something wrong?/_ he asked.

The purple helmed Femme nodded and opened her optics, seeing everyone giving her worried looks. She sat down and spoke up, anger lacing each of her words.

 _/My comrades, 3 days ago I was the first one to wake from my stasis and found myself inside one of those pods. As I looked around I saw the fire threatening to consume and destroy us. I also saw our Creators and was happy, thinking they were coming to help put out the flames. But I was wrong.../_

She looked at her friends and saw that they were listening, so she continued with her story.

 _/They weren't helping to put out the flames, rather they were the ones that started the fire in the first place! From within my pod I saw as they helped create the fire, the very same fire that killed off our brethren. I was scared and confused, why would they do this to us I wondered. Why would they terminate us? I then heard someone laughing in a wicked way; he was a larger Mech with red optics. He told all of us that we were nothing but dangerous monsters that shouldn't have even existed! And cursed us to the Pit!/_

The dragon like beings growled and snarled, angry to have found out that their own Creators betrayed them. The Purple crested Femme continued with her story, tears forming in her optics.

 _/I was filled with rage. I do not know why they tried to destroy us, but I wanted their blood on my claws... So I broke out of my pod and rushed to attack them but they all disappeared inside a strange portal. So I proceeded to rescue my kind one my one, starting with you all. I wanted to save the others; I desperately tried to save them, only for the flames to get worse... I had no choice but to leave them behind!/_

The Femme started crying as she told them this, making the little Sparkling coo at her and try to calm her Creator down, not knowing why she was crying. The others walked up to her and nuzzled her, softly clicking and chirping to get her to calm down. After a few minutes she stopped crying and rubbed her optics, smiling a little when the other two femmes started to groom her faceplates. The yellow Mech snarled and let out a series of fireballs coated in electricity at some trees, burning them down.

 _/THOSE MONSTERS! ONCE I FIND THEM I'LL TEAR THEM APART!/_

The black and gold Mech was angry and crushed a boulder with his tail. _/They won't receive any mercy from me... They shall all be slaughtered one by one!/_

The dark blue femme narrowed her optics and sniffed the air, snarling when she couldn't get a lock on their scent. / _/Slaggit... If only I could smell them I'd happily burn them to a crisp./_

 _/You know what I'd do?/_ The larger red Femme walked over to a few trees and opened her wings, then proceeded to slice them up into smaller bits. She then burned them with her flames. _/That's what I'd do if I ever see one of them... They're not our Creators, they're nothing but monsters!/_

The other dragon like beings agreed, growling in anger at what happened to their kin. The Purple Crested Femme raised her right arm, getting them to quiet down. The Sparkling she held looked around, wondering why everyone was upset. She looked up at her Creator and watched as she spoke up.

 _/Calm yourselves my brethren, no need to waste your energy acting out in anger. What the monsters don't realize is that they didn't destroy all of us. We six are proof that our kind can survive this attempted extinction. We cannot let any of our enemies know that we survived the fire, so if any of you see one of them with this mark,/_ She then used the sharp point of her tail to carve a picture on the ground, it looked like some kind of evil-looking cat. / _/,by all means, kill them on the spot. The monsters deserve every single infliction of pain and suffering on their bodies our fallen kin had to endure./_

The dragon beings scanned the mark and stored it in their processors. Now if they see anyone with that marking they will be terminated. They watched as the Femme stood up, placing her Sparkling on the ground and spread out her wings. She looked regal and intimidating.

 _/My friends! Our time has come to thrive on this unknown world! We are powerful beings that have been brought to life thanks of our so called "Creators"! We are not only powerful, but capable of high intelligence and more! Our enemies know of this, which is why they tried to destroy us! They are afraid of us! However, they have failed in their murderous attempt! We will hunt them down... AND SHOW THEM NO MERCY!/_

The dragon like beings roared, filled with determination and the will they need to survive. Their so called "Creators" will be nothing but melted piles of scrap metal once they get through with them.

 _/Today, we will survive! We will thrive! We will reign as rulers of this new world! All that oppose us shall be destroyed! Today is the dawn of a new era! THE ERA OF THE PREDACONS!/_

The beings, known as Predacons, all roared loudly and breathed hot flames towards the sky. The little Sparkling was awed by the display and clapped her claws together, laughing at the bright pillars of fire. Soon the Predacons stopped breathing their flames and listened as the Purple Crested Femme spoke up again.

 _/From this day forward, I shall be the Alpha of this clan, the new PredaQueen. If you have any objections then speak up now./_

No one had any objections to that. The Femme watched as all of the Predacons bowed to her and spoke in unison.

 _/We will always be loyal to our Clan Leader! The Alpha shall guide us towards a new tomorrow! All hail PredaQueen!/_

PredaQueen smiled and clawed the ground, signaling them to rise up. The large red Femme then saw something out of the corner of her optic. Scanning it, she saw that it was one of the native wildlife. She quickly grabbed it and offered it to the PredaQueen.

 _/My queen, here is an offering from me. To say thank you for saving us from the fire./_ She dropped it to the ground where it promptly died from shock. The PredaQueen sniffed it, then proceeded to swallow it whole. She purred, liking the organic taste of it.

 _/Mmm! Most delicious, Thank you for that./_ She turned her helm to the dark blue femme. _/I noticed your sense of smell is stronger than ours, can you locate a suitable home for us?/_

 _/Of course my Queen./_ The Predacon used her Olfactory Sensors to locate a home for them. Soon the smell of something filled with energy and sweetness filled her sensors. Thanks to the downloaded information she recognized the smell right away.

 _/Energon! I smell Energon over there! Not only that... I also smell some local wildlife we could munch on too!/_

PredaQueen nodded and coaxed her Sparkling back in her pouch. She flapped her wings and spoke. _/Great news my friend! Lead us to our new home!/_

The blue Predacon femme growled happily as she flapped her wings and took off in the sky, her Middle and Tail wings opening up to help her with her flight. The other Predacons also took to the skies, following the femme towards a potential new home.

AN: I forgot to mention that this takes place after the Transformers Prime episode "Evolution", where Predaking *stupidly I may add* revealed that he possessed a Bi-Pedal mode and highly advanced intelligence. The next chapter will fast forward a bit, taking place 5 months after this chapter but before the episode "Minus One". You'll see why I have it set up like that soon. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Survival from Extinction

Author's Note: This chapter might be a little short, sorry about that! ^^; And I don't know why this story is labeled as ''Complete'' when it isn't. I guess FF. Net is derping out on me again... *shrugs*

Disclaimer: Nothing in here belongs to me. Only my OC's belong to me.

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::CommLink::_

 _/Predacon Speech/_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

~5 Months Later~

Deep in a heavily forested area was a huge cave filled with different colored crystals that emitted an eerie yet beautiful glow. These weren't ordinary crystals though, it was in fact Energon. The cave was mostly filled with the regular Blue Energon. But in other parts there was also Red and Green Energon. The red kind gave the user superhuman strength and increased their speed for a short amount of time. To Cybertronians it tasted like a mix of spice and berries. The green kind is rare and highly valued to anyone in the Medical field, as this kind of energon has healing properties and heals the user almost instantly. Downside is that it tasted like the humans vegetables and is a little bitter. In one spot of the cave was also Golden colored Energon. It's like the regular Blue Energon except it's mainly used as a dessert for Cybertronians. To them, it tasted like a mix of chocolate, candy, or cake, depending on how it's processed.

A Predacon Sparkling trotted over to the Golden Energon and sniffed it, then broke off a piece and nibbled on it. The dragon like creature purred happily while it nibbled on the golden treat. It squeaked when a femmine voice spoke to it.

 _/Onyx... What have I told you about eating sweets before dinner?/_

Onyx turned around and saw her Creator staring down at her. She giggled nervously and tried to hide the treat behind her back.

 _/Umm... Not to eat'ed it until after dinners?/_

The bigger Femme Predacon, known as Predaqueen, nodded and grabbed the energon. She put it back next to the rest of the golden crystals and gently poked her Sparkling, making her laugh. _/That's right, you'll spoil your appetite that way. You know better little one./_

 _/Oh... I sorry Mama.../_ Onyx looked down in apology and giggled again when her Creator nuzzled her.

 _/It's alright Onyx. Just don't do it again, okay?/_

She nodded. _/Okay! I ask next times!/_

Predaqueen gently picked up the Sparkling and brought her over to where her nest was. She sat her down and then proceeded to groom her metallic scales. She was giving her a bath. Onyx growled and tried to crawl out only for Predaqueen to hold her firmly between her claws.

 _/No baff! No baff!/_

The Alpha Femme chuckled and kept grooming her. _/You are dirty Onyx, so you're getting a bath./_

 _/Humph!/_ The little Sparkling huffed and sat still as her creator groomed her. Soon a Black and gold colored Predacon walked in and bowed respectfully to her.

 _/Hello Xerxes. How was your patrol?/_ The Alpha asked.

Xerxes sat down next to her nest and vented a bit. _/It was alright my Queen. I didn't see any of those monsters out today, a good thing really./_

 _/That is a good thing, they haven't shown themselves in over 3 months now./_ Predaqueen kept grooming her Sparkling as her mind drifted. In the 5 months they've been active only 12 of those monsters with the cat-like symbol have appeared near their home. And each time they all have been killed. They haven't shown themselves in over 2 months and that got the Predaqueen a little worried, but she thought it was nerves and didn't say anything.

When they arrived at their home her friend suggested a name for the Sparkling at the time. Everyone couldn't think of a name until said Sparkling was playing with a dull silver color rock. It was the color of Onyx and after agreeing on the name Predaqueen named her Sparkling Onyx. The others decided to pick out their own names also. Xerxes, Drago, Nebula and Renzuri. (Ren for short) Predaqueen had already named herself so she didn't need to think of one. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Onyx sneaking away. She quickly grabbed her and continued giving her a bath. Xerxes saw this and chuckled, knowing how the young Sparkling hated getting a bath.

 _/And how are you today young one?/_ He asked.

Onyx pouted and was gently flipped on her back as her Creator groomed her belly. _/I dun wike baffs, was having fun untils this 'appened!/_

 _/Well, you can't walk around looking all dirty now./_ Xerxes saw the Sparkling glare at him and only smiled. Soon Predaqueen was done and let her little one go, she had to stifle a laugh when the Sparkling spit out a small fireball at the other Predacon's tail then walk away in a huff. Xerxes barely felt the flame and shook his helm.

 _/She's a bit cranky today./_

 _/That's because I caught her sneaking some golden energon. She'll get over it./_ said Predaqueen. The two Predacons then saw the rest of their friends enter the cave, one of them carrying a large dead animal while the others carried smaller dead animals. They dropped them on a stone slab and went to their Alpha, bowing in respect. Predaqueen saw the kills and smiled at them.

 _/I see you three had no trouble hunting today./_

The giant red Predacon, known as Renzuri, grinned and wagged her tail. _/Nope! Hunting was easy today! I enjoyed scaring the slag out of them before killing them!/_

 _/The area is full of the native animals that like to graze near the waterfall, it was an easy kill for me./_ said Nebula.

The yellow Predacon, Drago, yawned and stretched his wings and limbs out. _/I decided to hunt after my patrol was over, which reminds me, I didn't see any of the monsters out. Maybe we scared them away./_

 _/It would seem so Drago. I haven't seen any of them on my patrols lately either./_ said Xerxes.

Predaqueen vented lightly, she was glad that none of the monsters appeared but it worried her a little that they haven't been seen in the area in over 3 months. Did they find out that they're living here and if so were they planning something? She thought about it for a few minutes until she felt something poke her side, looking up she saw Nebula staring at her with her helm tilted. _/Is something the matter my Queen? You seem distant./_

The Alpha blinked and shook her helm. _/Oh, nothing's wrong. Just deep in thought is all./_

Nebula grinned and poked her side again. _/Alright then. Let's eat! I'm starving!/_

Chuckling, she and the other Predacons made their way other to the stone slab, which was like their dinner table. Predaqueen called for Onyx to eat and saw the little sparkling run to the table with a happy look on her face. _/FOOD!/_

She bit into the hide of a deer and tried to tear it off but her fangs weren't sharp enough to pierce the thick flesh. The Predacons laughed at her enthusiasm and sat at the stone, eating their fill. Predaqueen walked over and teared the piece of animal flesh off, then used her claws like a knife to cut it into smaller pieces for her. Onyx growled happily as she began eating the pieces, but she was eating them too fast much to her creator's liking.

 _/Slow down sweetspark, you'll choke if you scarf it down like that./_

Onyx looked up at her and nodded, her mouth full of the fresh meat and chewed it slowly. Satisfied that she's eating a bit slower the Alpha began eating her share. Unlike other Mechanimals, Predacons are able to digest Energon and Organic fuel. Their tanks are made differently than other Cybertronian wildlife. Their bodies are able to convert organic meat into energon, giving them a boost in energy. Plus it also gives them certain nutrients that are beneficial depending on what they eat. Even though they can eat organic prey they can't eat too much of it or their bodies won't process it thoroughly, causing them to get sick and purge it out of their tanks. They also need a daily diet of their natural fuel source, which is Energon, to balance out the consumption of whatever organic food they eat. Plus it helps in digesting the organic matter. The small group of Predacons happily ate their fill and stored the bones in a section of the cave where other animal bones were stored. They'll eat those as a snack if they get hungry again later on. They cleaned the stone slab of the animal blood and went to their nests, where they groomed each other. Onyx was licking her claws when her tanks started grumbling, then she suddenly let out a loud burp. Everyone looked at her as she laughed.

 _/I made big burp! Hahaha!/_

Drago and Renzuri laughed and also let out a loud burp, making the sparkling laugh harder at the noise. Xerxes sighed and shook his helm at their poor table manners while Nebula was snickering at them. Predaqueen chuckled and nuzzled her sparkling.

 _/I see! That means you enjoyed the dinner?/_

Onyx nodded her little helm and wagged her tail. _/I did Mama! It was yummy! Uh, can I has dessert naow?/_

 _/After you digest your food, then you can have some golden energon. You don't want to eat too much or you'll get a tummy ache./_

 _/I no gets tummy aches! I wait for dessert thens!/_

Onyx cuddled up to Predaqueen and nuzzled her chassis, purring while sucking her claw-like thumb. The Alpha licked her helm and laid down to rest her full belly. The others did the same and soon they were all in a light recharge, happy and full of their favorite prey.

...

A large warship was flying over thick storm clouds, the weather not bothering it or its crew as it flew ominously towards an unknown destination. A giant Predacon, who named himself Predaking, was sitting in his kennel curled up in the corner. He was resting from his recent battle and was angry that he didn't get his enemy's spark. After hearing about what the enemy did to his kin 5 months ago he wanted nothing more than to hunt down those responsible and kill them on the spot. He sighed as he let his thoughts run in his processor.

 _(If only I've made it in time... Then all my brethren... My kin... They've would've survived... Those dammed Autobots will pay, they'll pay for killing my family with their lives...)_

He closed his optics and drifted off to a light recharge. On the other side of the ship was a bulky huge Mech that instilled fear in all that even gazed at him. His name was Megatron and he was upset that the enemy managed to defeat them and forced them into retreating. He had planned on mining some rare Red Energon that was near a human village in China but the Autobots got there first, they fought and the outcome was one of the Autobots detonating a bomb which caused a large explosion, destroying the rare Energon.

"Dammed Autobots... We needed that Red Energon and they got the ball-bearings to destroy it!"

Another Mech, a Seeker named Starscream walked up to him with an Energon Locator in his servos. "My Liege, I have found more Energon located near what the humans call Niagara Falls. It's deep in the forest and seems to be a large amount. There's a possibility that more Red Energon could be there for us to harvest."

Megatron looked at his second in command then at the device in his servos, he nodded and waved him off. "Take your flying Vehicons and go to the location. Hurry up before those damn Autobots find out!"

Starscream bowed and gathered 15 of his Vehicon seekers and left the ship through a Groundbridge. Megatron sighed and went back to his private quarters, he was getting tired of those Autobots and he needed a plan to turn the tables in this war.

 _(If only Project Predacon had worked, than I would've won this blasted war and took over this planet! The lone Predacon we have isn't even worth keeping now that it has intelligence! I'm tired of his ''royal highness'' on my ship anyways, I'll find a way to kill not only the Autobots but Predaking as well...)_


	3. Chapter 3: First Meeting part 1

Survival from Extinction

Author's Note: This chapter will be much longer than the last one. That way you all can enjoy the surprises in here! This will be a three parter. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Nothing in here belongs to me. Only my OC's belong to me.

Chapter 3: First Meeting part 1

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::CommLink::_

 _/Predacon Speech/_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 ***When Bumblebee speaks***

~Jasper Nevada Secret Army Base, 24 hours later~

In one of Nevada's top secret Army bases were a group of alien Robotic beings called Cybertronians. These Cybertronians are part of a group called the Autobots, and they've been at war with another group who called themselves Decepticons for eons. Right now they are currently recovering from their recent battle against the Decepticons, they found them outside a human village in China mining the rare Red Energon. They tried taking the energon away from them but in the end they had to destroy it, which is a good thing. The Cave where the Energon sat was emitting powerful deadly radiation that would've harmed the humans in the nearby village if the mining continued further. It was a great victory for the Autobots that day. One of the human children that helped them out, a boy named Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel, or just Raf for short, was on his computer working on his project for school when it started beeping loudly. Curious, he checked it out and gasped.

"Hey guys! I found an Energon Signal!"

An Autobot Femme named Arcee walked up to him. "Where is it coming from?"

Raf checked his computer again and brought the location up on the big screen for everyone to see. A girl named Miko noticed where it was coming from and grinned. "Sweet! It's coming from Niagara Falls!"

Another boy named Jack Darby walked up to them and looked up at the screen. "Niagara falls? That place is heavily populated... Why would a signal come from there?"

"It's coming from deep in the forested area." said Raf. "That place is far away from the falls so you guys won't have to worry about someone seeing you."

A big green bulky Mech spoke up, his name ironically was Bulkhead. "That's good, don't want the locals to get spooked by us. So, who's going?"

The leader of the Autobots, a Mech named Optimus Prime spoke up next. "Me, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, and Bumblebee will go there. Let's hope the Decepticons don't pick up on the signal also..."

"What about me and Wheeljack?" asked a Mech named Smokescreen.

Wheeljack was sitting down and waved him off, on his leg was a cast since a part of his leg was damaged in his last mission. "I wish I could go with ya but my leg is still bothering me. Plus Hatchet will throw a wrench in my helm if I don't stay put, hehe..."

The medic named Ratchet huffed and muttered. "You're damn right I'll throw a wrench at you..."

"I heard that Hatchet!" laughed Wheeljack.

"Shouldn't you be in the Med Bay Wheeljack?" grumbled the Medic. The Wreaker stood up shakily and limped to the Med Bay, rolling his optics. "I'm getting, jeez..."

Some of the Autobots chuckled at them except for Ultra Magnus, who didn't find anything funny about it. Raf smiled at them and began typing on his computer, activating the Groundbridge at their base and programmed it to go to Niagra Falls. Optimus turned his helm to look at Smokescreen. "You two will stay here for now. Besides Wheeljack still needs his rest after our last encounter with the Decepticons."

"Okay... Hey Bumblebee, punch a Con for me if you see one will ya?"

Bumblebee laughed and spoke in a series of chirps and clicks, telling him that he will slug one of them for him. The five selected Autobots then transformed but before they went through the portal Miko tapped on Bulkhead's door. "Can I come with? Please? I always wanted to go to Niagra Falls!"

Ultra Magnus vented lightly and spoke in a stern tone. "Sorry Miko, if Decepticons are in the area you'd be put at risk. You'll have to stay here."

"Aww!" The girl folded her arms and pouted, making Bulkhead laugh. "I can take ya next time Miko."

Miko sighed and smiled at the jeep. "Alright then, knock em dead Bulk!"

"Will do!" said Bulkhead as he revved his engine. Optimus turned over his engine and spoke up. "Autobots, Roll out!"

Jack, Miko, Raf, Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Ratchet watched as the group of Autobots entered the Groundbridge, disappearing on the other side. Soon as they arrived they transformed and readied their weapons, scanning the area for any Decepticons about. Once the coast was clear they disengaged their weapons and looked around the forest. The forest was huge and hardly any humans traveled here save for the Niagra Falls on the other side. Optimus had an Energon Detector in his servo and turned it on, watching it scan for the substance. It started beeping when it detected an enormous amount of it.

"The Locator detected a large amount of Energon deep in the forest, luckily its far away from the waterfalls so no radiation would harm the nearby humans."

"Hopefully we can mine it all before the Con's find this place." said Arcee. "We're low on supplies and that Energon would help us a great deal."

Bumblebee started chirping and beeping, since his vocal processors are damaged he can only talk to them this way. ***At least we won't have to blow it up again like last time.***

"It was funny seeing Megatron's face when we did! Haha!" laughed Bulkhead. "He was slagged off!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead laughed while Arcee chuckled at them. Ultra Magnus looked around the forest, not liking how everything seemed so quiet despite the local wildlife being around. "Let's hurry and find the Energon, if we do run across them again at least we'll be out of the forest. We can't engage in battle when everything in the area is so thick."

Optimus nodded and started walking in the direction of the Energon signal. "Be cautious everyone, there's no telling when our enemy might show up. Let's go."

Everyone followed him deeper in the forest, keeping an optic out for any surprises.

...

~Niagra Falls National Forest, 5 minutes later~

A Groundbridge opened up in the sky as 16 Decepticon Seekers flew out of it, led by Starscream. They flew downwards and transformed in mid-air, landing on the ground. The head seeker took out the Energon Locator and scanned the area, soon it started beeping towards the forest and he smirked.

"Oh my, by the looks of this there seems to be an enormous amount of Energon. Hehe, let's go before those Autobrats show up."

The Vehicon seekers followed Starscream deeper into the forest when one of them, a seeker named H-447Y known as 'Harry' noticed something off about the place. Doing a quick scan he realized that other Decepticons have been in this area before.

"Um, Commander Starscream? I think some of our own have been here before."

Starscream stopped and looked at the seeker with an optic ridge raised. "Really? How so?"

"Well, I remember a few Vehicons telling me that they were going to scout an area to see if there was some Energon to be found. I think this might be the place..."

"Might be?" Starscream looked around the area, seeing nothing familiar about it. He turned his attention to the seeker drone and frowned a little. "If that were the case then why haven't those Vehicons reported back in?"

Larry shrugged as he spoke. "I don't know sir. I haven't heard from them in over 3 months."

That got the head seeker thinking, if those Vehicons went off on their own to find Energon and haven't been reporting in during that time then something must've happened to them. He growled slightly and turned back around, heading deeper into the forest. "Be on alert my Armada! There may be an Autobot stationed here... If you see him kill him on the spot!"

The Vehicons nodded and followed their SIC, unaware that they were entering dangerous territory.

Meanwhile deep in the forest where more waterfalls and a huge cave was, the group of wild Predacons decided to go on patrol again. Predaqueen put her sparkling inside her Sparkling Pouch and also went out on patrol. She also needed to stretch her wings and to clear the wild thoughts in her processor. The group flew together for a while before spitting up, each going in a different direction of their territory. On one side of the forest, the Decepticon Seekers led by Starscream was slowly approaching the signal for the energon. He suddenly stopped when it also picked up another signal from the far east side of the forest. Being cautious he gave a special bomb to Larry and sent him plus half of his Vehicon seekers to investigate the area while he and the rest continued on their path. The Autobots kept walking in the forest when they saw their Leader stop in his tracks, he was looking down at the Energon Locator and noticed another signal that was moving towards them. And fast. He deployed his weapons and spoke quietly to his friends.

"Be ready Autobots, something is approaching this area where we are."

The rest deployed their own weapons and stayed on high alert. Then they all heard someone curse and speak loudly as they entered their view. It was none other than Starscream and he was getting upset that the Energon Locator he had was starting to malfunction. It was telling him that 13 Energon signals were in the area and seemed to be scattered all over the place.

"Damn Tracker! I told Knockout to fix this and this is the best he can do?! When I get back to the ship I am gonna-" He stopped speaking when he heard the sounds of weapons being drawn, looking up he saw Optimus and the rest of the Autobots aiming their weapons at them. He grinned.

"Well well, if it isn't the Autobrats! Looks like I was right in knowing that you all were to come here eventually."

Arcee pointed her gun at him. "Do you always yap your mouthplates Starscream? Because it's annoying."

Ultra Magnus had both of his guns trained on the Seekers. "Stand down, all of you! I don't wish to use force to get you to comply."

"Even if they don't, I'll smash them to bits!" grumbled Bulkhead.

Starscream glanced at all of them and waved a servo towards his solders, telling them to back up. The Autobots watched as all but the head Seeker took a few steps back and put away their weapons. Optimus frowned, he didn't like how this was playing out. "Are you planning on fighting all of us Starscream?"

"If you are then you're a fool to do so." said Ultra Magnus.

Starscream only stared at them for another minute then grinned. "Who says I have to fight you all? When I can take all of you down at once!"

He suddenly pulled out one of his bombs, like the one he gave Larry and pressed a button on it, then quickly threw it at the Autobots and ran in the other direction with the rest of the Vehicons following. Bulkhead quickly realized what kind of bomb it was and yelled at his friends.

"THAT'S A PLASMA BOMB!"

Bumblebee looked at him in shock. ***WHAT?! OH FRAG!***

"HOW DID THEY GET THAT?!" screamed Arcee.

Optimus saw that it was counting down and fast. "EVERYONE, GET AWAY FROM THE AREA! QUICKLY!"

The Autobots ran away from the bomb, transforming in the process. The bomb then exploded, releasing a special plasma that inflicted burns and causing a shockwave to spread over a 60 mile radius. The Autobots tried to out run the blast as it got closer, the searing heat instantly destroying the trees and other areas within 60 miles. Arcee was behind her friends as they all tried to out run the explosion when her front tire got caught in a small branch, flipping her over and making her crash into Bumblebee, who swerved out in panic and sideswiped Bulkhead, who crashed into Ultra Magnus and accidently rammed into Optimus's back tires, making two of them explode and shred tire parts everywhere as the explosion caught up to them. The blast was so powerful that it threw them in the air, thankfully they were high enough to escape most of the heat produced by the shockwave. When it was over they all crashed down in either the trees, bushes, or fell on large rocks. They all were injured badly and passed out from the shock. Starscream was high in the air with the other seekers and laughed when the explosion took place.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU WORTHLESS AUTOBOTS! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU FACE THE WRATH OF COMMANDER STARSCREAM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!"

One of the Seeker Vehicons whistled, impressed with the amount of destruction the bomb caused. "Wow... And to think that Arachnid made those bombs herself..."

"She's one dangerous femme to create those, I'm glad Soundwave got rid of her." said another Seeker.

Starscream watched as the area calmed down and the smoke dissipate, seeing nothing but charred remains of what was once part of the entire forest. Grinning, he turned around to face the other seekers. "Come my Armada! With the Autobots out of the way we can finally take all the Energon for ourselves! Let's meet up with the rest of our Seekers!"

They transformed into their jet forms and took off in the opposite direction of the forest, planning on meeting up with the rest of the Vehicon seekers.

...

While flying around a part of the forest, Predaqueen heard a loud explosion coming from the west side of the forest. Turning her helm, she saw the smoke as it cleared in the distance. Curious but putting her guard up, she flew over there and gasped. The whole area was charred and burnt to a crisp, just looking at it reminded her of how the rest of her kind were burned alive by the monsters back at the lab.

 _(By the Gods... What on earth happened here?)_

Hovering over the area she almost didn't see something move in the distance. Zooming in with her optics she saw something crawl towards the river, which surprisingly remained intact. Growling lightly, she flew over there and saw that it was a Mech. By the looks of it he was injured badly mainly on the legs. She landed and was about to fire up her Flame Generator to burn him when she heard him speak.

"H-Help... Me..."

She tilted her helm, wondering why the monster would ask her for help. Walking closer, she examined him. He had blue and red flames on his armor and the weird looking rubber wheels on his legs were shredded along with parts of his legs. He was leaking energon everywhere and had labored breathing. What surprised her was the symbol on his shoulder, it wasn't cat-like and evil looking like those on the monsters, rather it was a brighter red color than his armor and in the shape of some kind of face. She watched as the mysterious Mech slowly rolled on his back and coughed up more of his energon blood, he was in bad condition.

 _(Probably got caught in the explosion... I'll put him out of his misery.)_

Predaqueen put her claws on his chest, intending to break through and crush his spark but jumped slightly when she saw him open his optics a little. Instead of being red they were a bright crystal blue. She's never seen optics like that before and leaned her helm down to get a closer look.

 _(Such beautiful optics... They don't hold the evil and malice that the monsters do... Maybe, this one isn't a monster after all...)_

She saw his optics close again as he breathed heavily. She removed her claws from his chest and stared at him. She couldn't kill him, he wasn't one of the monsters she hunted before. Onyx, wondering why they stopped peeked her helm out of her Creator's pouch and saw the Mech lying on the ground. She's never seen a monster up close before and jumped out of the pouch, carefully walking up towards him and sniffing him all over. She chirped in confusion as she looked up towards her Creator.

 _/This a Monster mama?/_

Predaqueen slowly shook her helm, she didn't know what to call this Mech as it certainly wasn't a monster. _/It's not a monster... He may look like them but he isn't.../_

 _/Oh./_ The Sparkling sniffed him again and saw him leaking energon blood from his legs and when he coughed up some of it. _/Not monster, but has owies all over. Did the monsters do it?/_

 _/I think so Onyx, otherwise he wouldn't have asked me for help./_ The Alpha looked around the area and sniffed the air, all she could smell was the leftover remains of burnt ash and smoke. Luckily the explosion was small so it didn't reach out to other parts of the forest. Looking back at the damaged Mech she debated on whether or not to bring him back to her Cave, the Green Energon Pool inside would heal up his injuries but she didn't know if he could be trusted or not. Coaxing Onyx back in the Sparkling Pouch she gently grabbed the downed Mech with her jaws and placed him on her back, then spread her wings and took off in the sky back to her home.

When Optimus came to the first thing he knew that he was injured badly, as warning lights flashed in his HUD Vision. He had the strength to crawl towards a lake but cried out in pain when his legs wouldn't work for him. He faintly heard something and rolled on his back, opening his optics a little he saw a silhouette of someone but the bright light from the sun prevented his optics from focusing clearly. Thinking it's one of his fellow Autobots he weakly spoke up despite his vocal processor aching him.

"H-help... Me..."

He felt something on his chest and went into a coughing fit, after he calmed down his air vents the pressure eased away from his chest and he was able to breathe a bit easier. More warning lights appeared in his HUD Vision and he knew he was slowly slipping into stasis lock.

 _WARNING: MEDIC REQUIRED_  
 _ENERGON LEVELS AT 20%_  
 _FRAME DAMAGE AT 89%_  
 _ACTIVATING STASIS LOCK_

Optimus felt himself being lifted up and placed on something, then movement like he was flying in the air. He couldn't register what was going on as his body slowly slipped into darkness.

~TIMESKIP 30 MINUTES LATER~

Optimus onlined, feeling strangely relaxed and content. He barely remembered what happened to him but at this point he didn't care, keeping his optics closed he lightly vented and relaxed into whatever was making him feel good. He enjoyed the feeling for a few minutes until something rubbed on his face, whatever it was he waved a servo at it to go away. He didn't want to online his optics and just wanted to fall back in recharge. The feeling of something rubbing on his faceplates soon returned and he decided to slowly open his optics, only to be greeted by a small Predacon grinning at him. Opening his optics fully, he focused his vision and saw what looked like a small Predacon staring at him. It chirped and nuzzled his face then backed away and thrilled happily at him. Blinking like an owl he slowly turned his helm and saw that he was immersed in some sort of green colored glowing liquid. When he grabbed a servo full and tasted it he knew immediately what this kind of liquid was.

"G-Green Energon?"

He slowly crawled out of the Green Energon Pool and noticed that his whole body was healed up from helm to foot-ped, he also felt a bit numb too. Taking a look around the cave he was amazed that all different kinds of Energon grew there, from blue, red to green and even some golden Energon grew around the cave.

"This must be where the Energon signal was coming from..."

Optimus heard chirping and looked down, seeing the small Predacon wag its tail and look up at him. The Prime was shocked to see a Predacon here of all places, a small one at that too. The only Predacon he knew existed was Predaking. He remembered 5 months ago he and his team were mining Energon left behind by the Decepticons and heard a loud explosion, then saw Predaking trying his best to kill all of them. He didn't know why the beast was so enraged with them and he didn't stick around to find out. He also noticed that the Decepticons didn't clone anymore Predacons besides Predaking, he wondered why they didn't considering all the fossils they had. Could it be something happened that involved the explosion 5 months ago? Snapping out of his thoughts, he leaned down and examined the little Predacon more closely. It was silver with some colored highlights of crystal blue. Its underbelly black and had some spikes on the tip of its tail, it was also a bit pudgy and had wings, but they weren't large enough for it to fly as of yet. It also had large golden yellow optics that held innocence. Reaching an arm out he watched as it sniffed it then licked his arm, chirping again as it wagged its tail.

"A Sparkling... But I don't understand, I thought the Decepticons had Predaking as their only Predacon..."

He suddenly heard loud footsteps and stood up, quickly turning around as his optics widened in surprise. There walking towards him was a larger Predacon that was a silver-grey color with dark and light purple coloring all over it. It's underbelly was a cream color and had some sort of orange-looking jewel in the middle of its chest, it was possibly its Fire Generator. Its crest was swept back and curved almost like a ram's horns. Optimus took a step back as he realized something, this Predacon must be the Sparkling's Creator and might be upset that he was near it. Instead of taking out his weapons, he slowly raised his servos and spoke in a calm voice.

"Do not be alarmed... I am not your enemy..."

When Predaqueen went to check up on the Mech she rescued she found him with Onyx. The little one was sniffing him and chirped at him when she licked his arm. She walked closer to him and ran her optics down his body, seeing that his injuries have been healed. Predaqueen tilted her helm, curious as to why this one was holding his servos up in surrender. She didn't understand a word he said and assumed that he wasn't going to hurt her or her Sparkling. What surprised her was that she couldn't understand him; she understood the words "Help Me" but anything beyond that she was at a loss. She looked at him in the optics and saw that he was no threat to her.

 _/I was right... This one is not a part of the Monsters./_

Onyx looked up at her creator and clicked. _/So he a friendly monster Mama?/_

 _/Yes, but he's not a Monster Onyx. I don't know what he is to be honest but I do know he won't try to hurt us./_ said Predaqueen.

Optimus glanced back and forth between the larger Predacon and the Sparkling as they growled and chirped at each other, he knew they were talking but he didn't understand the language they spoke in. It sounded Cybertronian but at the same time it didn't. Looking at the larger one, he somehow knew that she had brought him here to this cave and put him in the green Energon pool. But why? Why did a Predacon save him? He didn't have time to ponder that as another warning flashed in his HUD Vision.

 _WARNING: ENERGON LEVELS AT 20%_  
 _FUEL REQUIRED_

He blinked and felt his tanks start growling loudly, causing the other two Predacons to look at him. Holding his mid-section he glanced back at them and had a thought: If the larger one did save him from the explosion then they aren't with the Decepticons, meaning they won't hurt him. He needed some fuel or else he'll go into stasis lock again.

"I... Don't know if you two understand me, but I need to refuel. With all the Energon around the cave, you don't mind if I had some of it?"

Onyx giggled when she heard the Mech's tanks grumble and spoke to her Creator. _/He hungry Mama! We get him food?/_

Predaqueen nodded and looked at the Mech, then tilted her helm to the right as she started walking away along with Onyx. Optimus saw the motion and followed her, soon coming across a nest. He saw her turn around and bend her helm down, then gently pushes him into the nest. The Prime got in and wondered what the Predacon was going to do, he watched as she left and went to another part of the cave then come out after a few minutes with some regular blue energon in her jaws. She dropped it next to him and climbed in the nest along with Onyx, both of them lying next to him. Optimus was stunned to say the least but he now knew that these Predacons weren't with the enemy and possibly didn't know about them existing.

"Thank you." he said.

Predaqueen still didn't understand a word he said, but nodded and spoke to him anyways. / _Wux re aldoer./*_

He raised an optic ridge, still trying to process what language that was. His tanks grumbled again and he decided to think about it later and picked up the large piece of Energon. He hasn't eaten raw Energon in a while and mainly eats or drinks it when it's processed. Taking one bite he was shocked at the flavor, sweet and tangy but not too overwhelming. This kind of blue Energon was a brighter color than the others and tasted really good. He started eating it a bit too fast and felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up he saw the larger Predacon shake its helm and speak in that strange language again.

 _/Tir ti sone zyak temep, sone birkvi./*_

Somehow Optimus knew that the Predacon didn't like how he was eating the energon so quickly, so he slowed down and saw a look of approval on its face. When he was done the warning flashes in his HUD Vision stopped and he felt better. Putting a finger to his audio receptors he tried comlinking his friends but only got static through. Sighing he wondered if they were alright and prayed to Primus that they made it out safely. Predaqueen noticed that after the Mech ate he had a worried look on his face, she didn't know what had him so worried and thought back to when she rescued him.

 _(Probably thinking about the monsters that attacked him... Poor thing. If any of them come here I'll be the one to kill them.)_

Predaqueen laid her helm down and wrapped her long tail around him, purring softly. Optimus thought the beast was trying to comfort him and chuckled lightly, gently petting its helm. He saw the Sparkling lay next to him and nuzzle his side, also purring. Since he still felt a bit numb and weak he decided to stay with them until he got his energy back, then he'll leave to go look for the others. He leaned back and rested his helm on the Predacon's belly, closing his optics and whispering a silent prayer.

"Primus keep my friends safe..."

AN: I will be using the Draconix language in here and I will put up translations of what the Predacons are saying. If you liked the dragon language then visit this website!  
(remove spaces to see) draconic. twilightrealm. com

*Draconix Translations: / _Wux re aldoer./_ = "You are Welcome."

 _/Tir ti sone zyak temep, sone birkvi./_ = "Do not eat so fast, eat slowly."


	4. Chapter 4: First Meeting part 2

Survival from Extinction

Author's Note: Not much to say except thank you for favoriting and following! :D

Disclaimer: Nothing in here belongs to me. Only my OC's belong to me.

Chapter 4: First Meeting part 2

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::CommLink::_

 _/Predacon Speech/_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 ***When Bumblebee speaks***

Xerxes was flying in a certain area of the forest when he heard a strange sound. Looking downwards he scanned the area and saw something trying to climb up a mountain, using the zoom-in function in his optics he saw that it looked like one of the monsters. But on closer inspection he realized it wasn't, as the monsters were all dark colored and had red optics plus carried the cat-like symbol. This one he was looking at was all blue with bits of pink here and there, plus it carried a strange symbol that looked like a face, it also looked femmine too. He watched as the Femme kept trying to climb the mountain side when a piece of the mountain broke off, causing her to scream as she fell. Without thinking, Xerxes quickly flew down until he was a few feet from her then grabbed her with his front claws. He then started to fly upwards but didn't see a large piece of rock flying towards him. It hit his right wing hard causing him to screech out in pain and take a nosedive down towards the ground, but he was able to cover the Femme from the falling debris using his body as a shield. When the rocks stopped falling he shook the dirt and smaller rocks off his back and winced, his right wing was hurting him and when he glanced back at it he realized it was dislocated.

 _(Great... Looks like I can't fly for a while...)_

He heard something shuffle away and turned his helm back around, seeing the blue and pink Femme scoot backwards away from him. She had fear on her faceplates and a weapon raised towards him. Xerxes knew she was scared, but scared of him? He scanned her frame and noticed that this Femme had a twisted ankle, as some wiring was poking out. It was also leaking energon blood. She was injured along with him and thought that a quick dip in the Green Energon Pool back at the cave would heal up both of them. He walked to her but stopped when he heard her weapon powering up.

"S-stay away!"

The Predacon closed his optics and sighed, he knew that she was scared and might try to attack him if he got any closer. So he lowered his body to the ground and looked submissive so that she wouldn't be so scared of him. He stayed that way for a few minutes and saw the Femme crawl closer to him, he then started purring to get her to relax.

 _/Relax Femme, I will not cause harm to you. Considering that I saved you from falling off the mountain./_

Seeing the Femme tilt her helm he wondered if she understood what he was saying, since for some reason he could understand her. _(Probably not.)_ He thought.The Femme watched him warily for a few more minutes until she got the courage to pet him, when she touched his helm he started purring louder.

"I-I can't believe I'm petting a Predacon now... One that saved me no less..."

 _/And I can't believe that I'm letting you pet me./_

Being cautious Xerxes stood up and shut his optics, his wing was hurting him bad and he couldn't move it without damaging it further. When he stood up the Femme couldn't believe how big the Predacon was, it was taller than Predaking! It also was jet black with some gold coloring here and there, mostly on the helm and tail. She noticed that its optics were shut and glanced at his wings, seeing one of them hanging loose while the other looked normal.

"You're injured. You got injured saving me?"

 _/Yes and it hurts like a Glitch too./_ he grumbled.

Not understanding what the beast was saying the Femme retracted her weapon and slowly crawled to his side where the hanging wing was, since she couldn't walk thanks to her injured ankle. Looking at it closely she saw that it was only dislocated. She remembered having a pet Beta-Dove when she was little and when it's wing got damaged she popped it back in place. She wondered if she could do the same to him.

 _(Well... It did save me from falling off the mountain. If it was with the Decepticons then I would've been dead by now. I guess I could return the favor...)_

The Femme gently tapped its side, making him look at her. "Hey uh... I'm not a Medic or anything but... I could pop your wing back in place. It's the least I could do as thanks, for saving me I mean."

Xerxes stared at her and laid down. He watched as the Femme tried her best to climb on his back without using her injured ankle, he chuckled and helped her up by using his tail for support. _(She must be in pain herself but doesn't show it, strong Femme she is.)_

Once on the beast's back, the Femme saw that it was easy to pop the wing back in place. She grabbed it and was surprised that it felt light considering how huge the wing was. She turned her helm and saw the Predacon staring at her. "Okay, this might hurt so brace yourself." Xerxes nodded and turned back around, shutting his optics. The Femme then aligned the ball-joint of the wing with the socket and rammed it back in place, causing the Predacon to snarl loudly in pain. She then gently rubbed it and noticed that it started purring again.

"Sorry, I know that a flyer's wings are sensitive so that must've hurt bad."

Xerxes knew that it was going to hurt but he had no idea that it would hurt this badly. He grinded his fangs and let out a muffled snarl in pain. Then he felt the pain melt away as the Femme started rubbing on his wing, it still hurt but not as bad. Opening his optics he looked at her and saw her smile a bit, so he showed his fangs and smiled back at her. He heard what she said and gently shook his helm.

 _/You have no idea Femme, but thank you. I appreciate it./_

"I'm guessing you said thanks so... No problem." The Femme knew that that language the Predacon was speaking in was like the Cybertronian Language but different somehow. But it didn't matter since she quickly found out that the beast understood her. She was surprised to be honest; she never expected to be saved by a Predacon. Considering all the times she and her teammates fought up against the Decepticon's own Predacon, speaking of them, she put a finger to her Audio Receptor and heard nothing but static. She cursed, her Comlink wasn't working and she was worried about her friends.

"Frag! My Com's busted... Can't contact my friends at the moment..."

Xerxes tilted his helm, there were more of her kind with the strange face symbol? Well he didn't detect any others of her kind around. Looking at her ankle he saw more wiring poking out of it and it was sparking a bit. Folding up his wing, he noticed that it was sore and decided not to fly just in case part of it was damaged, he stood up shocking the Femme on his back and started walking in the direction of his home. The Femme turned around and started to panic.

"Whoa! W-where are we going?!"

He glanced back at her and kept walking. _/Back to my home. There is some Green Energon that'll heal the both of us./_

The Femme still didn't understand what he (at least she thought it was a he) was saying and since he wasn't with the Decepticons she decided to see where they were going. After a few minutes of silence she introduced herself. "I'm Arcee by the way."

 _/Xerxes./_

Xerxes knew she didn't understand him but didn't dwell on it as he walked home. When he got there he walked towards the area where the Green Energon was. Arcee looked around the cave, amazed that all different kinds of Energon grew here. She was so amazed that she didn't notice the Predacon lift her up with his jaws, when she did though she saw that he was putting her in a large pool of Green Energon. Arcee felt the liquid enter her damaged ankle and sighed as it started to rapidly heal up along with any other injuries she might have gotten. The pool was also making her feel so relaxed.

"Oh Primus... This feels so good..."

She didn't realize that her optics closed until she felt movement next to her, opening her optics she saw the Predacon walk in the pool and immerse himself until only his helm was showing. He sighed and closed his optics, also relaxing in the pool. The way his face looked made Arcee chuckle. "Now I understand why you took me to this place, this green Energon feels amazing."

 _/And it does wonders for injuries too./_ said Xerxes.

Arcee closed her optics again and let herself relax. It was 20 minutes in when she heard the voice of someone behind her. "Arcee?" Quickly opening her optics she turned around and saw the Autobot leader standing there holding some Blue Energon. "Optimus! Oh thank Primus you're alright!"

Optimus smiled and looked at the other Predacon, who was getting out of the Pool and stretching his wings. "I see that there are more Predacons than the ones I've met."

That caught Arcee off guard. "W-wait, there are more of them!?"

"Yes, one of them saved me and brought me to this location. I woke up in the same pool you are in and two of them greeted me. I was surprised that they saved me."

Arcee was about to ask something when she saw a large Predacon walk in the room followed by a smaller one. The smaller one ran up to her and sniffed her faceplates then chirped and clicked at her as it wagged its tail. She blinked like an owl as she realized what the smaller one was. "Is this a Predacon Sparkling?"

Optimus nodded and leaned down to pet the Sparkling, smiling when it giggled. "It is Arcee, and that one over there is its Creator." He pointed to the silver-grey Predacon talking to the black and gold colored Predacon. Arcee didn't know what to think at this point, all she knew was that those Predacons saved them and weren't with the Decepticons. Speaking of that...

"Hey Optimus? I don't think the Decepticons know about there being more Predacons around, if they did they would've used them along with Predaking."

"I had the same thought Arcee." Optimus watched the two large Predacons speak to one another. "I believe that the Decepticons did clone more Predacons, but something must've happened that caused them to abandon the idea of cloning more."

Arcee was petting the Sparkling and chuckled when it licked her face. "Do you think that explosion 5 months ago had something to do with it?"

"It could... I am not sure. I'm just glad that they have no intention of harming us."

Arcee turned her helm and watched the two older Predacons speak with each other. She wondered what could've happened to cause them to live here and not with the Decepticons. "I wonder how many more are around this place?"

Optimus sat down and took a bite of his Energon, chuckling when the Sparkling jumped in his lap and gnawed at it also. "That I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon."

Meanwhile Xerxes was speaking to Predaqueen about what happened. The Alpha wasn't surprised to learn that more of those bots with the strange symbol were still out there.

 _/I see... Since you found the one called Arcee injured that means the Monsters created that explosion to kill her and the Mech I saved. What I don't understand is why?/_

 _/I don't know why either my queen, but I think we have a common enemy here. Those Monsters probably tried destroying them long before we found them./_

Predaqueen didn't like this, turns out her gut feeling was right and the Monsters were planning something. She vented and glanced at the two bots speak to each other, seeing Onyx sit in the Mech's lap trying to nibble on his Energon. _/I fear that we may have a huge battle on our claws Xerxes.../_

Xerxes put a clawed paw on top of hers, making her look at him. _/Do not fear my Queen, we can take anything those wretched fools throw our way. And I have a feeling those bots can too, since Arcee is equipped with the same weapons they have./_

 _/Let's hope so my friend. Um, by the way how are you able to understand the Femme? I can't for the life of me understand what they are saying. The only words the Mech said when I saved him were "Help me."/_

The Predacon shrugged. _/I had no idea at first, but I discovered that I have their language packets stored in my processors. I can share it with you./_

Xerxes sent a data burst of the Language packet to Predaqueen, once she downloaded and analyzed it she blinked and looked at him. _/Hm... They speak a lot of languages, from this world we are on to their native language. Interesting./_

 _/And I have a feeling things are going to get even more interesting from here on in./_ Both Predacons looked at the speaking bots with interest, unaware that more surprises are in store for them.

...

~One Hour Later~

Bulkhead was pissed, and when the big Wreaker was pissed no one messed with him. When he woke up he discovered to his horror that his comlink was damaged and couldn't contact the others, plus he was separated from them thanks to the Plasma Bomb Starscream threw at them. He smashed a few trees to let off some steam but he was still pissed off.

"Slagging Seeker! Once I get my servos on him he's getting my gun shoved up his aft and blown sky high!"

He smashed another tree in anger, since there was no Con's around it was the only thing he could do to vent his anger out on something. Little did he know that he was being watched, a Vehicon Seeker decided to scout ahead for any Autobots while the rest kept searching for Energon. He saw Bulkhead smashing some trees in anger and smirked, pulling out his weapon he saw that the Mech was distracted and didn't see the Vehicon sneak up on him. He snickered and whispered to himself as he got closer to his target. "Time to die you Autobot scum..."

Up on one side of a mountain overlooking a couple of rivers was Renzuri, she was watching the dark green Mech with interest as he kept yelling and smashing his way through the forest. She was going to kill him but saw that he was injured in some areas and had a face-like symbol on his arms, way different than the cat-like symbol she's used to seeing. Plus he had blue optics: Monsters don't have blue optics.

 _(That fat Mech sure is upset. I wonder what happened to get him so slagged off?)_

She watched him for a bit until something caught her optic, another Mech stepped out of the bushes and had a weapon aimed at him. Looking closer she saw that he had the cat-like symbol and growled. _/Scrap! It's the Monster! And he's aiming at the fat Mech! No way in the Pit is he getting away with killing him!/_

She flapped her wings and dove down towards him, when she got close enough she let out a loud roar, startling both Mechs into turning around. Bulkhead got spooked by the noise and quickly turned around seeing a large flying beast roaring at him, his optics widened as he realized what that was.

"OH SCRAP! A PREDACON!"

He dove behind a huge boulder to dodge the incoming attack but raised an optic ridge when he heard something screaming. Peeking out from behind the boulder he saw the huge Predacon instead attacking a Decepticon Seeker, who was trying his best to fight back. Renzuri shook him around in her jaws before throwing him on the ground, then used her tail to smack him hard in the faceplates, sending him flying and crashing up against the same boulder Bulkhead was hiding behind. He saw the seeker get up and aim his weapon at the Predacon, cursing at it.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SLAG!"

The seeker shot off a few rounds but gasped when the Predacon used its huge wings as shields, deflecting the attacks and protecting itself. Renzuri retracted her wings and snickered at the Monster's face, she saw fear in its red optics and that only fueled her desire to torment him more. She saw the fat Mech watching them from behind the boulder and was strangely glad that he wasn't any more injured than he already was. Unfortunately the Seeker followed her optics and saw Bulkhead looking at them in shock. He grinned and shoved his weapon in the surprised Wreaker's face. "If I'm going to die then I'm taking you with me!" Bulkhead saw the Seeker's weapon in his face and quickly transformed his arm into his cannonball, intending to slug the Decepticon when he glanced up and took a few steps back. When the Seeker saw him walking backwards it didn't register in his mind that a large looming shadow appeared over him, he heard growling and looked up too late as the Predacon bit down on his helm and ripped it off, effectively killing him. Bulkhead watched as the Predacon bit off the Seeker's helm, causing the body to fall on the ground and seeing the beast spit out the helm.

"H-holy frag..."

Renzuri spit out the Monster's helm and watched with glee as its lifeblood and sparks shot out of the empty cavity. She thrilled happily and used one of her wings, which also had claws on them, to groom her beak-like muzzle. _/Another one bites the dust! Haha!/_

Bulkhead watched as the Predacon groomed itself and took the time to look closely at it. So far it was the biggest one he's ever seen and was tall and somewhat thin but bulky. It had red metallic scales and large wings that had clawed servos on them. It also had purple and pink designs in certain areas of its frame. The Mech was confused though, why wasn't it attacking him? And why did it just attack and kill a Decepticon? It just sat there grooming its muzzle and paid him no mind. Being bold he retracted his weapon and walked slowly towards it, stopping when the Predacon turned its helm to stare at him.

"Uhh... Hi?"

Renzuri tilted her helm, she didn't understand what he was saying but could tell he was nervous around her. She chirped softly and laid her helm down for him to pet her. _/Hey now, I don't bite! Well, I bite monsters but that's different. I can tell that you're not a monster since that monster tried to hurt you. Go on and pet me!/_

Bulkhead raised an optic ridge at the Predacon's reaction to him and strange growl-like chatter. It was some sort of language but he didn't understand it, but by the way it's helm was leaning down he guessed that it wanted to be petted. He put a servo on its helm and blinked when it started purring, chuckling he rubbed the beasts helm and noticed it purred louder when he started petting the underside of it's jaw. "Heh, you like that huh?"

Renzuri purred loudly when the Mech petted her in a certain spot. _/Ohhh yeah... That's the spot.../_ Her back leg started to twitch and soon it was tapping on the ground. Bulkhead saw this and started laughing, he never thought that he would be petting a Predacon due to his past experience with one. He stopped petting it and looked at it, he somehow knew that this one was a wild one and in no way a part of the Decepticons. Since that Seeker tried to kill it it proved that it wasn't with them. He grinned up at it.

"You're not with the Con's are you? I mean, if you were you would've killed me along with that seeker."

The Predacon tilted its helm, not understanding what he was saying or talking about. _/Uhh... If you're saying thanks then you are welcome!/_ She wagged her tail and nuzzled his face, making him laugh at the touch. She then had a thought and looked at the discarded helm of the monster, if that thing tried to kill the fat Mech then the Monsters are also after him. Looking back at the Mech Renzuri saw that he was a bit injured in some areas but not as bad, but the rest can be healed up in the Green Energon Pool back home. She laid down flat on the ground and clicked at him. _/Hey get on my back! I can take you to get those injuries of yours healed./_

Bulkhead saw the Predacon suddenly lay on the ground and rubbed the back of his helm, confused as to what the beast was trying to say. "Uhh... I don't know what you're saying. Maybe show me what you want?"

Renzuri saw that the fat Mech didn't get on her back and sighed, she quickly forgot that he didn't understand her so she used her right wing to point at her back. The Mech saw her pointing at her back and realized that she wanted him to climb on. "Oh! You want me on your back? Well... Okay then." He climbed on her back and held on as she rose up from the ground, seeing the body of the monster she decided to take that with her just in case her queen asked questions. Grabbing it with her back claws, she flapped her wings and took off in the air heading for the cave. Bulkhead held on tight as he rode on the Predacon's back, as it was going a bit too fast much to his liking.

"Whoa! Slow down!"

Renzuri giggled at his reaction and flew high up in the air, being careful not to jostle the fat Mech around too much.


	5. Survival from Extinction Chapter 5

Survival from Extinction

Author's Note: I'm gonna try to upload my stories every other weekend. Because you know, work and life.

Disclaimer: Nothing in here belongs to me. Only my OC's belong to me.

Chapter 5: First Meeting part 3

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _:CommLink:_

 _/Predacon Speech/_

 ** _=Speaking Cybertronian=_**

 ***When Bumblebee speaks***

Drago was flying around the forest with a bored look on his face, he's been flying for over an hour and hasn't seen any monsters or anything else unusual. He was about to fly back when he just so happens to glance down at the trees and see something bright yellow walking near one of the rivers. Thinking it's a Monster he dove downward and fired off a warning shot, smirking when the electric charged fireball hit the ground next to it and caused it to jump in surprise.

 _/Heh, that monster will be nothing but slagging scrap metal once I'm done with him!/_

Bumblebee was walking along the riverbank wondering where the others are when a brightly colored fireball sped past him and hit the ground next to him, exploding on impact. He jumped and onlined his weapons looking for any Decepticons in the area. He heard a loud roar and looked up as his optics widened, flying towards him was a Predacon and it looked angry.

 ***Oh scrap! And here I thought having to face Predaking was bad enough!***

He watched as it flew past him and landed a few feet away, growling at him. It was a dull yellow color with some red markings here and there, but what caught the scout's attention was the tip of the beast's tail, which opened to reveal a black stinger that was probably full of mech-venom. He took a step back when the Predacon walked towards him. Bumblebee was getting scared, the other members of his team fought a Predacon before but not him. He didn't know what to do as he kept backing up, the beast hissing and growling at him as it slowly walked forward looking like a cat stalking its prey. He felt his back hit something and it was part of the rock wall that surrounded the area. Bumblebee watched as it got closer and shut his optics, waiting for the final blow.

 _(Slag! It looks really angry... I never fought up against a Predacon before! Oh Primus someone help me!)_

Drago chuckled darkly as he stalked the monster, it was scared and he knew that it couldn't do anything even if it tried. As he got close he charged up his generator when something caught his optic, there in front of the monster's chassis was a strange symbol. It was red colored and in the shape of some kind of face. He knew that the monsters he and his kind hunted had cat-like symbols so this didn't make any sense to him. Powering down his generator he leaned forward and scanned the symbol, he tried to match it with the other symbol he's seen but it didn't match up. Plus after he examined the bot he realized that there was no way this bot could be a monster, for one it had a brighter color yellow than his own and had black markings around it. The Monsters he's seen are always dark colored. Drago needed more info and saw that its optics was shut tight, if they were red then he's a monster and if not then he isn't. He stomped his clawed foot-ped on the ground to get its attention.

 _/HEY! OPEN YOUR OPTICS! LET ME SEE WHO YOU ARE!/_

Bumblebee wondered why the final blow didn't come and heard something stomp on the ground along with yelling, opening his optics he saw that the Predacon's face was close to his. The beasts optics were black on the inside while the irises were a bright yellow, it reminded him of the Decepticon Medic's optics, except his were a bright red while this Predacon's were a bright yellow and were slits. Bumblebee wondered why it hasn't attacked him yet, but seeing how it's looking at him he thought that maybe it was examining him?

 ***Okay... So it's not going to hurt me?***

Drago blinked when he heard the Mech speak and took a step back, it knew how to speak his language? Well, somewhat close to it he assumed. The rapid beeping, clicking and chirping the little Mech did was somewhat similar to their language of Draconix, and looking into his optics they were big, blue and filled with innocence. It reminded him of little Onyx.

 _/Are you some sort of Sparkling? Naw, you can't be one... Maybe a youngling?/_

Bumblebee gasped when it spoke, it was some kind of language similar to Cybertronian but it wasn't. But that's not what got him so surprised; he somehow understood what it said to him. He spoke in rapid clicks and chirps with a bit of Cybertronian mixed in, since his vocal processors are still damaged.

 ***H-hey, can you... understand me?*** he asked.

Drago stared at him for a few minutes before nodding. _/Yeah, for some reason I can. Can you understand me?/_

 ***Y-yeah, I can. Holy Primus I'm talking to a Predacon...***

Drago was a bit perplexed on this. This Mech was able to understand a word he said and he the same. Since he had blue optics and spoke his kind's language there was no way he was a monster. He heard the young Mech speak to him. ***Um, you're not going to attack me?***

 _/No, I thought you were one of the monsters my kind was hunting. But I was wrong. Hey, what's your name and how is it you understand my kind's language?/_ Drago asked.

Bumblebee was still shocked that he was communicating with a Predacon and answered after a minute. ***I-I'm Bumblebee, an Autobot scout. As for understanding you... I honestly have no clue. So... who are you?***

 _/The name's Drago, and just like you I'm also a Scout. I'm also a Sniper, as my queen gave me the rank once she recognized my abilities./_

 ***Holy frag! You're also a Sniper? That's amazing!***

Drago showed his fangs as he grinned, he sat down in front of Bumblebee and closed the tip of his tail. He knew that this youngling wasn't a threat so there was no need to use his stinger. _/Hehe! It is amazing isn't it? I'm the best Sniper there is!/_

 ***Well, I believe it. Your last attack almost hit me... Hey wait a minute! Why did you attack me anyways!?*** Since Bumblebee was able to speak with the Predacon he wanted to know why he attacked him. So Drago explained how he and his friends were created and saved by their queen and given a task to destroy the monsters that tried to kill them. Their so called "Creators". After he was done the young Scout knew what those Monsters are.

 ***I see... You're talking about the Decepticons.***

Drago tilted his helm. _/Decepticons? Is that what they're called?/_

Bumblebee nodded. ***Yea, they're nothing but evil bastards that steal, kill and destroy anything they touch! It's because of them that I lost my home and my voice...***

The Predacon nodded and thought for a bit, now that he knew what the Monsters were called he had more information on why they tried killing him each time he hunted them. He needed to let his queen know of these recent events. Drago stood up and unfolded his wings, then turned so his side was facing the Autobot scout. _/Climb on, now that we know who we're dealing with I need to alert my queen. You'll like her, she's nice./_

 ***Uhh... Okay, I've never ridden on the back of a Predacon before...*** Bumblebee climbed on Drago's back and held on as they flew in the sky, heading to the Predacon's home.

...

~30 Minutes Later~

Nebula sniffed the ground where she was standing, following a scent that caught her attention. She was flying when she saw a faint trail of Energon blood so she's been following the trail for a good ten minutes. She kept following the energon blood until she came across someone leaning up against a tree. She saw that it looked like one of the Monsters except there was something different about it. It was a dark blue with a bit of red and silver here and there and carried a symbol that looked like a face, quite the opposite of the cat-like symbol she's used to seeing. The unknown bot had its optics closed and was breathing heavily, it also had various injuries covering its frame, most noticably it's legs. Being silent, Nebula crept over to the bot and sniffed it. It was a Mech and from the looks of it got into a fight with something.

 _(How strange... It carries a mark that isn't a part of the monsters. So it isn't one?)_

She looked down at his legs and noticed that there was a huge gash on the side of it that was leaking energon. She sniffed it and realized that the scent was coming from him, and that the injury looked painful. As she examined his leg she heard something click and power on, looking up she saw that the Mech's optics were open and had a weapon pointing at her helm. Raising her helm slowly she looked at his optics, instead of being red they were blue and very pretty to look at.

 _/Whoa... I've never seen blue optics on a bot before./_ she whispered.

When Ultra Magnus onlined his optics he never expected to find a Predacon sniffing his injured leg, it was a dark blue with a dark purple underbelly and had some light purple markings on its chassis. He saw something that looked like miniature base and tail wings but he wasn't sure, what surprised him was the optics of the beast, they were big and the color yellow with dark blue irises with a light purplish pink in the center. He powered on his weapon and aimed it at the Predacon's helm, not taking any chances on it attacking. Ultra Magnus had a very bad experiance battling Predaking and still has the scars to prove it.

"Get back... Before I have to shoot you..."

Nebula tilted her helm, not understanding why he was so afraid of her. Looking at his injuries she wondered what could've caused them and assumed that something attacked him, making him wary of strangers. She knew the weapon couldn't hurt her if he tried to shoot, but it would sting like the Pit if he opened fire on her. Looking back up into his optics she somehow knew that he wasn't a monster, he would've tried his best to attack even while injured. Being bold she lifted her arm and placed her claws on the weapon, gently lowering it and speaking in a soft voice.

 _/Relax, I won't hurt you. Put your weapon away./_

Ultra Magnus was shocked to see the beast put its claws on his weapon and gently lowered it. It wasn't going to attack him? Since he was injured badly he couldn't walk nor run at the moment and only had his weapons to protect him. He eyed the Predacon warily as it stared at him, did it know that he was injured and unable to move? He kept staring at it when a thought occurred in his Processor, this beast would've attacked him by now but for some reason it didn't. Could this Predacon be a wild one instead of being Decepticon controlled? Plus there was that strange language it spoke in, almost Cybertronian but not. He didn't dwell on it further as he watched it suddenly move its helm downward towards his injured leg, then gasped as he felt its glossa lick his wound, covering it with its saliva. Not liking the sticky feeling it left behind he quickly moved his leg away and glared at it.

"...what in the Pit are you doing?"

When the Mech moved his leg away she tilted her helm and blinked at him, she was only trying to heal up his wound. Her saliva has the unique ability to heal wounds and it's a bit sticky to help in closing up said wound. Nebula saw him frowning at her so she copied the expression. _/Jeez... I'm trying to help you dumb aft. Don't go frowning at me./_

Ultra Magnus saw the Predacon copy his facial expression and spoke to him with that strange language again, but it sounded like light growling this time. Looking down at his leg he noticed that the wound was slowly closing up, plus it stopped leaking energon too. He looked up at the Predacon in shock, was it trying to help him? Thanks to his past experience he didn't trust any Predacon that the Decepticons cloned, but this one he assumed was a wild one and was trying to help him. Ultra Magnus sighed and rubbed his helm, trying to sort out his thoughts on the matter. Nebula saw him rubbing his helm and thought that he was injured there too so she licked his face, causing him to back up quickly and groan in disgust.

"UGH! Primus! Don't do that!"

Nebula only rolled her optics at his outburst and watched as he tried to rub the sticky substance off his faceplates. She snorted and stared at him with half-lidded optics. _/You are a stubborn one ain't ya?/_

Ultra Magnus managed to get the sticky saliva off his faceplates and heard the Predacon snort at him, he saw it staring at him with its optics half closed and speaking in that language again. He didn't care if the beast was trying to help he didn't trust it near him. He stood up and winced in pain, his legs was bothering him and he needed to find the others and regroup. Nebula watched him trying to walk away and got in front of him, growling lightly. _/Hey! You can't walk around like that, you're injured!/_

"Listen... I don't know what you are saying, but I don't need a Predacon's help." He grumbled.

Nebula sighed and shook her helm, getting frustrated with the Mech's stubbornness. Even though she doesn't understand him she knew that he didn't want any of her help. She laid down in front of him and used her helm to point to her back, telling him to climb on so she can bring him back to the Cave. The Commander furrowed his optic ridges together as he saw the beast laid down in front of him and point to its back. It wanted him to ride it?

"And you want me to get on your back... Why?" he asked.

Nebula didn't bother answering since they couldn't understand each other so she used her claws and pointed to his leg, then to her back hoping he got the message. Ultra Magnus saw it pointing to his legs then to its back, he guessed that it wanted to take him to get healed and wasn't going to move until he got on. He sighed and lightly shook his helm.

"I hope I don't regret this..."

Ultra Magnus limped over to the Predacon and got on its back, holding on when it got up and spread its wings. It flapped them to get lift then took off in the sky, opening its base and tail wings in the process. Nebula finally managed to coax the Mech on her back and flew off with him, heading back towards the cave she and her fellow pack mates shared. After about 10 minutes of flying Nebula landed in front of a huge cave and walked in, folding up her wings in the process. Ultra Magnus took the time to look around the place, it was covered floor to ceiling in different kinds of Energon.

"So this is the place where the Energon signal was coming from, amazing..."

He continued looking around when he noticed that the Predacon was walking towards what looked like a underground pool of Green Energon, but what surprised him was 5 more Predacons in the area along with his comrades, who stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"O-Optimus! Everyone!"

The Autobots were talking to each other when they noticed another Predacon walk in carrying Ultra Magnus on its back. They surrounded the Predacon and Bulkhead helped him down. "Ultra Magnus sir! Are you alright?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yes, I'll be fine." He looked at the dark blue Predacon and vented a bit. "I guess it's thanks to that Predacon over there, it helped me by closing my open wound. In the strangest way possible..."

Nebula snickered at the look the Mech was giving him and walked to her friends to catch up on recent events. While they talked Optimus and the other Autobots filled him in on what happened in the past 3 hours, from all of them being saved by the Predacons to Bulkhead watching one kill a Decepticon to Bumblebee knowing how to communicate with one of them. The Scout was still in shock to know that he's able to talk to Drago, but he wasn't able to talk to the others which was strange in itself, but he didn't mind it and actually liked the Predacon. Thanks to him he told everyone what the Predacon's names were and why they're living here. After getting all the info Ultra Magnus crossed his arms and frowned, he was sitting down letting his legs get healed up by the Green Energon.

"So all these Predacons, including the Sparkling, were almost destroyed by the Decepticons. They refer to them as Monsters and kill off any that they see. Makes a lot more sense now that I know why Nebula was trying to help me."

Bumblebee nodded. ***Yup! So we now know that the Decepticons created them but tried to destroy them. I wish I knew why though... Drago says that he doesn't know why the Decepticons tried to kill them all off, And I can't speak to the others since they don't understand me...***

Optimus looked at him and put a servo on his shoulder, making the scout smile at him. "It's alright Bumblebee, we'll find out the reason for the Decepticon's actions soon enough."

"What I don't get is why they haven't gotten rid of Predaking." said Arcee. "Why kill off the others but leave him alive?"

"I don't know Arcee, but should we tell them about Predaking?" asked Bulkhead.

"That would be a bad idea." said Ultra Magnus. "If we told them about Predaking then there's the likely chance that they'll try to either convince him to join their pack, or destroy him. Plus the Decepticons would know about their existence and try each tactic to kill them all off."

"Since Predaking is a part of those 'Monsters' as they put it, they probably wouldn't accept him into their pack anyways." said Arcee.

Optimus looked at everyone and spoke up. "Either way, these Predacons need to be protected. It doesn't matter if they were originally cloned to be used as weapons against us, they all deserve a chance at life just like any other sentient being. Plus Ultra Magnus is right, it's best if the Decepticons don't know about their existence. That way we can keep them safe from their onslaught."

The Autobots agreed and talked about a plan to find Starscream and his seekers. Meanwhile Predaqueen was talking with the rest of her kin. After Xerxes shared the Language Pack with all of them, including Onyx, they were able to understand them. But they couldn't speak their language of English, only understand it. Their vocal processors were different so they couldn't form the words necessary to speak English, they didn't mind this though. And since Drago is the only one able to understand what Bumblebee says he can act as a translator between the two groups. The Predacon growled as he spoke to his kin.

 _/Thanks to Bumblebee I now know what those Monsters are called. Decepticons sounds fitting to them.../_

Predaqueen nodded and spoke to him. _/Did you get any other info out of the young Mech?/_

Drago shook his helm and looked at her. _/No, I asked him more about the Decepticons but all he could tell me was that they are evil bastards that destroy anything they touch. Plus he lost his voice during one battle with one of them so.../_

 _/I see, well even though it's only a little information to go on it is a big help to us. These Autobots are also enemies of the Decepticons and got injured while fighting them earlier on today, which explains the explosion I heard when I was out on Patrol./_ said Predaqueen.

 _/I didn't see or hear any explosion./_ said Renzuri. _/I was sitting on a rock ledge taking a break from flying when I saw the fat Mech about to be ambushed by that Decepticon. What's his name again?/_

 _/I think you mean Bulkhead Ren./_ said Xerxes.

Renzuri nodded and chirped. _/Yeah that's his name! Fitting since he's so fat! Hahaha!/_

Nebula chuckled and glanced over at the dead body of the Decepticon, noting that its helm was missing. _/Uhh, why did you bring back the dead body Ren?/_

 _/Oh, just to prove that Bulkhead isn't a Monster and was the victim./_

Onyx sniffed the dead body of the Decepticon and let out a scared chirp, crawling back to her Creator and huddling underneath her. _/Scary... Monster scary.../_

Predaqueen purred and gently nuzzled her Sparkling. _/Don't worry Sweetspark, that one is dead. It won't hurt you./_

 _/...okay./_

Onyx stared at the dead body of the Decepticon warily, even though it was missing a helm she still didn't like the fact that it was here. After their meeting was over Nebula walked over to where the Autobots stood and sat next to Ultra Magnus, who was still sitting down letting his legs get healed in the Green Energon Pool. Ultra Magnus eyed her warily, even though he knew the whole story thanks to Bumblebee he still didn't trust her. Nebula stared at the Mech for a few minutes, she wondered why he was so nervous around her. She came to the conclusion that since he's never met a Predacon before that he was scared of her, so she leaned her helm down for him to pet her.

 _/I don't bite you know, so there's no reason for you to be afraid of me./_

Not understanding what Nebula said Ultra Magnus just stared at her for a bit then sighed, since she was the one that helped him he should at least be grateful. Raising a servo he gently placed it on the Predacon's helm and began petting her, blinking when she started to purr.

"I guess... Thanks are in order. So, thank you for helping me... Nebula."

The Predacon chuckled and nuzzled his servo. _/No problem Magnus! Happy to help!/_

Bulkhead saw the Commander petting her and smiled, he knew that these Predacons meant no harm so he was glad to see him petting one. He walked over to Renzuri and rubbed her side, making her giggle a bit. "Renzuri is it? I wanted to thank you for saving me back there, I was so angry at the time that I didn't notice that Con sneaking up on me."

Renzuri thrilled and gently pecked his helm, making him laugh. _/It was my pleasure Bulkhead! That Decepticoon or whatever never saw it coming! Haha!/_ She licked his faceplates and nuzzled him, wagging her slender tail when he scratched a certain spot on her armor. Arcee saw how friendly the Predacons were and walked up to Xerxes, seeing him stretch out his wing now that it was fully healed. She put a servo on the wing and saw it fold up, she smiled and looked at him.

"Your wing looks good as new Xerxes, hey um... I don't know if I said this before so, thanks for saving me."

Xerxes nodded and nuzzled her helm, getting her to chuckle a bit. _/It's alright Arcee, and I'm glad you're doing better since you're walking again./_ He pointed at her ankle and made a deep clicking sound, approving of her ankle being healed. Arcee looked at where he was pointing at and wiggled her foot-ped, smiling when her ankle didn't hurt her. Thanks to the Green Energon all the wiring and other injuries she had healed up making it look like she was never injured in the first place. She looked up at him and rubbed the side of his jaw, getting him to close his optics and let out a deep purr.

Bumblebee saw how everyone was acting around the Predacons and was glad that they were on their side, seeing Drago nibble on some Gold Energon he walked up to him and stared at it. He hadn't had the sweet substance since he was a Sparkling and wondered if he could have some. Drago saw him staring at the Energon and snickered, breaking off a piece with his claw and handing it to him. Bumblebee blinked and took the piece from him, surprised that the Predacon offered it to him.

 ***I-I can have some?*** he asked.

 _/Of course you can! Next time ask instead of just standing there begging like a Sparkling./_

Bumblebee frowned and poked his side, making Drago laugh. ***I didn't want to be rude! And I'm not a Sparkling!***

Drago smirked at him. _/Sure you ain't./_ He laughed when the young Mech punched his side and grumbled. Retracting his facemask Bumblebee opened his mouthplates and took one small bite of it, then proceeded to gobble it down whole. When he was done he had a content look on his faceplates and let out a happy thrill, making the Predacon next to him laugh.

 _/Damn Mech! You act like you've never eaten the stuff before! Hahaha!/_

The Scout rubbed the back of his helm and chuckled a bit. ***Well... I haven't had Gold Energon since I was a Sparkling, um... It was that good, what can I say?***

 _/Well we have plenty to go around, take more if ya want!/_ said Drago. Bumblebee smiled and nodded as he broke off another piece and ate it, enjoying the sweet taste of it. Drago went back to eating his own piece and let out a growl-like purr in the process, wagging his tail as he enjoyed the treat.

Optimus watched his friends interact with the Predacons and smiled, he never thought in all the years of his life that he would be friends with the ones that existed even before he and his friend's time on Cybertron. Ones that the enemy created no less. It got him thinking, even though the Predacons were originally cloned to hunt them down he felt sorry for them. Being brought back to life by a mad scientist with the only intention of using them as weapons was cruel in his opinion. They deserve a chance at life and to experience all that the world has to offer. It got him thinking about Predaking, even though he was created to hunt down the Autobots and is allied with the Decepticons it was a bit sad that the Mech was unknowingly being used by them for their evil purposes. Optimus looked at them and had a thought, he remembered the Decepticons gathering the Predacon Fossils to create an army, but for some reason they didn't and just stuck to having one Predacon with them. Could the sudden explosion 5 months ago have something to do with that? Did something happen where the Decepticons couldn't control the great beasts and ended up having to destroy them? He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice one of the Predacons standing next to him and tapping on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Predaqueen with her helm tilted and heard her speak in that strange language again.

 _/Optimus is it? Is something wrong?/_

Optimus somehow knew she was worried about him and shook his helm, smiling at her. "I am alright Predaqueen, just have a lot on my Processor is all."

Predaqueen nodded and leaned her helm down to gently nuzzle him. He raised a servo and petted her helm, making her purr lightly. As he petted her he noticed that part of her armor-like scales, the ones that are purple, would change color to resemble the sky whenever the Sun settled. And since they were in a cave with lots of Energon giving off a light glow, he could see that the colors on her frame would change its hue to either a lighter or darker color. Optimus gently caressed the curved part of her helm, the color reminded him of the time of Dusk.

"Dusk." he whispered.

Predaqueen raised an optic ridge. She noticed him staring at the purple colors on her body as he petted her. Did he just give her a name? Processing it, she realized that the colors adorning her helm, chest, claws and various other areas of her frame did look like the time before night comes around. Not only that her wings would look like that they blended in with the sky whenever she flew around that time.

 _(Dusk... That name suits me, I like it.)_

She let out a purr as she gently nuzzled his side, making the Prime chuckle a bit. Meanwhile Onyx was munching on some Gold Energon while looking at everyone. She was happy that she had new friends to play with and knew that they also hunted the Monsters like her family did. She was going to munch on some more Energon when she heard a strange sound, curious she walked out of the Healing Area and trotted towards the front of the cave. When she got there she heard voices and peeked around the corner, what she saw almost made her squeak in fear. There at the entrance to the cave was 15 of the Monsters and they all had the cat-like symbol on their chests. It looked like they were beginning to mine the Energon. All of them looked the same except for one, which was skinnier than the others and had a screechy-like voice.

"By Primus look at all this glorious Energon! And it's all ours for the taking! Look Mechs, there's even some Red Energon growing over there! HAHAHAHAH! THIS PLACE IS LIKE A GOLD MINE!"

The others agreed as they began to mine the Energon. The skinny looking one, which Onyx assumed was the leader, broke off a piece of the Red Energon and started eating it. He laughed when his body started to glow, a light red aura surrounding him.

"Ohh yes! I haven't felt the power of Red Energon in months! Good thing we blasted those dammed Autobots to the Scrapheap or else we wouldn't have been able to enjoy this great victory!"

Onyx's optics was wide as she listened to him talk. Her new friends were Autobots and these Monsters were out to hurt them! She had to warn the others and fast! Sneaking away from her hiding spot, she walked a few feet then quickly ran back to the Healing Area as fast as her little legs can take her. When she got there she stumbled and tripped, letting out a surprised squeak and falling in the Green Energon Pool. Everyone looked to see what made the sound and saw the Predacon Sparkling getting out of the pool, shaking the excess liquid off. Most of the Predacons and even some of the Autobots laughed at her, thinking she was being silly.

"Aw! That is so cute! Haha!" laughed Bulkhead.

Arcee laughed as she leaned on Xerxes, who was also laughing. "Onyx is too adorable!"

Onyx shook the last of the Energon off of her and tilted her helm, wondering why they were laughing. She didn't have time to think about it as she ran towards her creator, letting out different kinds of chirps, clicks and rapid squeaks of fear. Predaqueen couldn't understand her when she spoke like that so she poked her Sparkling in the side.

 _/Calm down Onyx, I can't understand you when you speak so fast. Now what did you say again?/_

Onyx took a deep breath and vented out air, she then looked at her creator and screamed out the words she was trying to say.

 _/I SAID THAT MONSTERS ARE HERE! I SAW THE MONSTERS!/_

That got the Predacons attention as all of them quickly gathered around the Sparkling. The Autobots watched, confused as to what's going on. Predaqueen frowned when she heard the news.

 _/You saw the Monsters? Where did you see them?/_

The little Sparkling had tears coming out of her optics as she spoke. _/I-I saw them at the cave entrance Mama! They were stealin' all of our Energons an-and I heard da' leader say t-that he was gonna b-blast the Autobots to victorys or somethings! THE MONSTERS ARE GONNA HURT THEM AND I'M SO SCARED!/_

Onyx started crying as more tears ran out of her optics. Predaqueen snarled along with the others and looked down the cave. Her daughter would never make something like this up even as a joke. She glanced at Nebula and growled at her.

 _/Go see how many there are and report back to me! Hurry!/_

Nebula snarled loudly and took off down the pathway. The Autobots were really confused at this point. They wanted to know what was going on and why was the Sparkling crying. Bumblebee walked up to Drago who exposed his black stinger.

 ***Hey Drago? What's going on? You all were growling and stuff.***

Drago looked at Bumblebee and growled, showing his fangs in anger. _/Those damn Decepticons found our home! They're stealing all of our Energon at the cave entrance!/_

 ***What?! They're here!? Is that why Onyx is crying?!***

Drago nodded and saw Predaqueen rocking her Sparking to get her to calm down. Bumblebee couldn't believe it that the Decepticons found their home so quickly. Ultra Magnus stepped out of the Energon Pool and walked over to him, wondering why the Predacon that helped him took off so suddenly. "Bumblebee what's going on?" he asked.

The young Scout turned around and waved his arms frantically. ***The Decepticons are here! They somehow found this place and are mining the Energon that grows here! That's why little Onyx is crying!***

The Autobots couldn't believe that the Decepticons have found this area so quickly. Bulkhead growled and transformed part of his arm into his giant cannonball. "Damn slaggers! Once I see Starscream I'm beating him to a pulp!"

"I can't believe they found this place!" Arcee took out her weapons and charged them up, anger on her face. "They are going to die today..."

Optimus frowned and looked at the other Predacons, they were growling and snarling in their own language. He could tell that they were angry and with good reason, the enemy they've hunted all this time has invaded their home and that would get anyone slagged off. He walked up to Predaqueen and saw that she calmed down her Sparkling, seeing the little one whimper and curl up in her claws.

"Predaqueen, I guarantee that we will do everything to protect your home from the Decepticons. After what they've done we will defeat them with everything we've got."

Predaqueen looked at Optimus, even though she knew the Autobots for a short time she had a feeling that they would lay down their lives for them. She growled lightly, she didn't care if they fought against the monsters longer than they have, she wasn't going to put them in danger like that. Everyone heard something and turned to see Nebula returning with a snarl on her face, the horn-like protrusions on the side of her face and top of her helm were bent backwards in anger.

 _/My queen I saw fifteen of them at the entrance, they look like the one Renzuri killed./_

Predaqueen nodded and held Onyx closer to her. Looking at her kin she knew that they wanted to fight and smirked. There was a glint in her optics as she spoke.

 _/These Monsters, who call themselves "Decepticons" dare invade our territory and steal our Energon?! Not only that they tried to destroy our new friends as well! This heinous act will not go unpunished! My friends, show them no mercy.../_

The Predacons growled and ran out of the Healing Area to fight the Decepticons. Putting Onyx in her Sparkling Pouch she noticed that the Autobots were also heading out, she blocked their path and shook her helm, not wanting them to fight. The Autobots saw this and tried to convince her otherwise.

"Hey, don't worry about us! We've fought these guys before and we can take them down!" said Bulkhead as he grinned at her.

"We may not look it but we're a force to be reckoned with." said Arcee.

"As much as I hate to admit it... I cannot let you all fight the Decepticons alone. A group like Starcream's is more dangerous than you realize." said Ultra Magnus.

 ***Yeah! We can survive anything they throw at us!*** said Bumblebee.

Optimus looked at Predaqueen in the optic as he spoke. "I thank you for saving and nursing me back to health Predaqueen. We are grateful that you and the rest of the Predacons have helped us in our time of need, and now we will return the favor." He placed his servo on her muzzle and whispered to her. "Please Dusk, let us help you and your kin."

Predaqueen stared at the Prime in the optics, using that name he gave her again. She looked at the Autobots and saw that they had their weapons out and were ready to fight. She'll admit it; she was impressed at their eagerness to carry on fighting when just a few hours ago they were on the brink of death. Venting, she walked to the side and spoke to him, not caring if he understood her or not.

 _/I commend you all on your bravery for continuing to fight. Let us go into battle Optimus Prime./_

Even though they didn't understand her, they knew that she was going to allow them to help fight the Decepticons. They watched as she left to join up with her comrades and Optimus turned his helm to his team, waiting on his orders.

"We will not let our new friends fight them alone. They've helped us, now it's our turn to help them." He pulled up his battle mask and unsheathed his weapons, two dual swords that glowed in power. "Autobots, roll out!"

AN: Okay I need to clear some things up. First off this Fanfic is an AU and some of the plot will be different from the Prime series. Like the reason Bumblebee didn't mention Predaking to Drago is because he was in shock at being able to communicate with a Predacon and forgets to mention it to him. And for some reason he's only able to speak to Drago and not the other Predacons, which is strange but he doesn't question it. Not only that he wasn't there when Shockwave's lab exploded, he was back at base. Plus he only seen Predaking twice in beast form so Bumblebee doesn't know that Predaking is able to transform and speak just yet.

Secondly in chapter 3 Dusk aka Predaqueen understood Optimus's plea for help, but didn't understand his words after that, that's because she only had 10% of Earth's and Cybertron's language pack downloaded in her processor before she woke up from Stasis. Xerxes had the full version so he shared it with her. This also explains why out of all the Predacons only Xerxes understood Arcee, he's the smartest one in the pack.

Third, if you all didn't notice before, Nebula is my version of a NightFury. She's called a TechnaFury and is an advanced evolution of Predacon. The idea though doesn't belong to me, it belongs to another writer named DIZILLA and she gets full credit! I only own Nebula but not the idea! All credit goes to her! If you have time go check out her stories! They are an amazing read! :D

One last thing, Ultra Magnus's right servo IS NOT the claw-like appendage Ratchet fitted on him. It's still the same servo and once again, you'll see why I have it set up like that. Remember, "Minus One" hasn't started yet.

Yeah my fic is a bit different but I hope this solves any confusion. RR Please!


End file.
